Lucid Nightmare: The Eye of Chaos
Heya, it's Darkdragon2670 (aka Dark). I'd love it if I could get feedback (constructive criticism is appreciated!) and please do not edit and/or steal! '**This fanfiction takes place 100 years after the Scorching and 100 years before the reign of Queen Diamond. This fanfiction also has characters from my own fanon tribe, the DayWings. This is the sequel to Lucid Nightmare (The Storm Eye). 'This is a 'FANFICTION - so any comments like, "Oh, that's not the old queen," and blah blah blah will be ignored - meaning that I can use my own characters from my own fanon tribe. ' 'Author's Note: all characters used in Lucid Nightmare are merely a figmentation of the author's imagination and any references to any characters (living or dead, canon or fanon) are entirely coincidental. Yes, I read the publisher's note on the WoF books and tried to write it from memory so sue me (don't sue me, please). Other than that, carry on and enjoy! ' ' ' ~PROLOGUE~ Moondust curled her tail around her talons. "And that's Darkstorm," Fantasy finished, guiding her claws over Darkstorm's NightWing ridges and scales. "He's not as pretty as me, by the way," said Sequoia, the sweet, gentle RainWing hybrid. Darkstorm laughed and whacked Sequoia with his tail, the sound of scales scraping together. "Hey!" she cried. "Not cool, Darkstorm!" "Enough fighting, love dragons," Fantasy bumped Moondust's wing with her own. "We've got an innocent, pure dragon over here. She doesn't need to be contaminated with your... NightWing-ish stuff." "Ah, okay," Moondust wished she could see. Darkstorm's scales felt oddly rough — not at all like the smooth DayWing and RainWing scales she was used to. A loud crash made her jump. "Moondust!" chided the deep voice of Chestnut. "You need to control your telekinesis!" "Sorry," Moondust replied, then felt a flare of annoyance. "I can't help that I can't see what I'm doing, Chestnut. There's this thing, it's called blindness. I think you should try it sometime, you know?" She didn't see what expression crossed his face, but from his tone, Moondust was sure he was irritated. "Moon," he replied, "I know your blind but... there's a class for DayWings that can't control their powers... blind or not. Maybe you should go there... attend it, you know? Before you kill somebody." Maybe before your face kills somebody ''— I'm sure it's so ugly that any dragon would get a heart attack from it, she thought, and then felt guilty for thinking that. He only wanted to help her — and he did have a point. Moondust's face flushed, embarrassed, and wished that she could will it to become any color to hide her blush. "Sorry," she said again. "It's not your fault," Fantasy jumped in. "And we should check in with Jellyfish and Scorpion. Specter won't be—" "Of course I won't be pleased if you don't do your job, Fantasy," came the voice of Specter. "Moondust," she added, "Chestnut's right. There's a class that I would like you to take. I'll ask your parents—" "My parents don't care about what I do," Moondust interrupted. "Sorry," she blurted. "I didn't mean to—uh—interrupt." "It's quite all right, Moondust." Specter brushed her tail over her shoulders. She sniffed the air and tasted uncertainty. ''Hmm... '' "Specter!" a voice gasped next to her. "It's—her orb is gone!" ''Her orb? Oh! She must mean Oracle's. Wasn't she killed or something? For lying about being a Seer? Oh well. '' "Euphoria, thank you for alerting me." Specter hissed softly. "I have some business to attend to. The rest of you are dismissed. Fantasy, Moondust, come with me. I need to speak to you." The sound of her claws dissolved into silence as she stalked down the cave tunnels. Fantasy brushed her wing with hers and then started down the hall after Specter. Moondust followed, occasionally tripping over scattered stones. Her claws splashed noisily through a puddle and she winced as it broke through the cold, unforgiving silence. The sound of bat wings whooshed over her head and Moondust wished that she could see them—she hadn't eaten in days and the constant flying around the movement base camp didn't help either. "Moondust," Specter said, as the sounds of her claws stopped. "Yes, Specter?" she inquired. "Have you... been... getting any visions?" she asked slowly. Moondust tried to remember. Suddenly, it all came crashing back, like a punch to her gut. There were bright things that she couldn't describe, things that came popping back into the inky blackness that made up her vision, and even though she couldn't find a way to make it come out of her mouth in a way that made sense, words were scrolling through her mind, like ''colors. "Yes," she whispered. "I—I have, but... I don't know... how to..." her voice sputtered and then died out, vanishing into the air like a puff of smoke. "What... words... come to mind?" asked Fantasy, brushing her claws over Moondust's temples as she tried to connect her mind with hers—it was a special skill that Specter had to teach her, from what Fantasy had told her. "Colors," she breathed out. Once she started, she couldn't stop, as if they rolled off her tongue. "The—the eye... of—of chaos... um... and—and death. War. Blood. And... and it was... so... vibrant! Al—almost as—as if..." "Three moons," Fantasy murmured. "I... wow... it's... so... strange." Specter brushed her tail over Moondust's head. "Let's go. I must talk to the L.S. council about this. Moondust, Fantasy, I need to leave. Fantasy, let me know if... anything else... comes to mind." Specter strode away, her claws rapping against the stone as she hurried down the halls to the council room. "It was so... strange. It was really bright, like so... clear. Vivid, almost." Fantasy sighed. Moondust heard the perplexed tone in her voice, the way it drooped, like the wilting flower that Fantasy had Moondust feel as she tried to become acquainted with a world etched in the darkness that was her vision. '''Petals,' Fantasy had said, as she took her talons and guided them across the soft material of the 'flower'. 'These are called petals. This is a peach skin.' Moondust's claws would never forget the soft, furry-ness of the 'peach' skin. Her tongue would always remember the tangy flavor of the juicy flesh from the peach. '' "Wisdom Watchers," Fantasy said softly, jarring Moondust out of her memory of the peach and the flower. "I wonder... Moondust, let me see your shoulder." This was an odd request, but Moondust tilted her head to the side so Fantasy could get a good look at it. "Hmm," she said. "There isn't... a mark. Strange. I thought you would have... oh nevermind. Let's go back to headquarters. Then I can guide you around the place." "Seems... interesting..." . . . Moondust tucked her wings around her and laid her head on her talons with a sigh of relief. After the long day, it felt nice to just relax. She didn't have to worry about the awkward times at the council meetings. She didn't have to try and memorize the scents and sounds of other dragons. But at the same time, she was too scared to try and fall asleep. Moondust didn't want to see the hellscape of Pyrrhia that it would soon become. She didn't want to see dead, black lumps on the 'bloodstained' ground. And the worst part was that it was so... vivid. And painful. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Darkdragon2670)